


A Great Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Favor/Favors, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is looking out for Danny, He does something nice for Danny, Does he appreciate it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Melissa Armstrong | Amber Vitale/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	A Great Friend:

*Summary: Steve is looking out for Danny, He does something nice for Danny, Does he appreciate it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that his friend, brother, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams moved in with him, while he is looking for a new place to live. It’s also nice, cause they get in some quality time too.

He found a great girl for his friend, & she was perfect for him. She works at their favorite spot, La Rivera, & she is a hostess there, while she goes to school. The Five-O Commander arranged a date, which she agreed to. Now, He has to convince the blond detective to go out with her.

It was tough at first, The Former Seal was using every tactic, that he could think of. The Loudmouth Detective was saying, “no” every time. But, He agreed, as the end of the week came, & went. The Hunky Brunette was very grateful to his friend, as Danny said, “yes”. He got ready for the date.

As soon as the evening came, The doorbell rang, & Steve answered it, & greeted Danny’s date, Amber Vitale, with a kiss on the cheek, & led her inside. He made the intros, & the shorter man was stunned by her beauty.

“It’s nice to meet you, Amber, I think that we will get along terrifically”, Danny said with a smile, & the blond bombshell agreed. “I think so too”, she said, & then she went outside to give the men privacy, so they can talk.

Danny said, “Steve, Expect six months of free Italian cooking, Also, Bless you, You are a great friend”, The Hunky Brunette said with a smile, “Takes one to know one”, “Don’t wait up for me, Bye”, He left, & Steve watches him leave with a bigger smile.

Later that night, Steve was relaxing, & he saw that Danny returned with a smile on his face, “How was it ?”, He asked, “It was terrific, Thanks again”, as they grasped hands, & “bro” hugged. He went into details, & he ended up getting a very passionate first kiss on the first date, They went to bed at the same time.

The End.


End file.
